Treatment fluids are typically provided in bags in extracorporeal blood treatment. Depending on the type of therapy and on the patient needs, multiple different treatment fluids may be provided that differ in composition and in concentration of the individual solution components.
The bags generally have a connector part which can be connected to a complementary connector part. The complementary connector part can, for example, be attached to a fluid line. The bag connector part can be connected to the complementary connector part to remove the treatment fluid from the bag for the treatment and to transfer it, for example, into the fluid line to which the complementary connector part is attached.
In the event that multiple treatment fluids are used simultaneously in the therapy, there is a risk that the individual bags will be connected to the incorrect fluid line due to confusion of the user. This can result in an incorrect fluid being used for the blood treatment.
It is known from WO 09/024807 A1 to provide a connector including two connector parts with locking projections arranged on one connector part and complementary projections arranged on the other connector part that cooperate in the connected state and “emit” a connection signal. It is also known from WO 11/131783 A2 to connect a medication container to an injection apparatus via a connector having coded complementary connector parts.